grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 15.1: Betrayers of the Mansion
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Banquet Description "Oh, um..." Dialogue Butler Daniel: Lady Ley, you are here! Ley: Ah, yeah. It's been a while. Ley: He's Daniel, one of our butlers. Butler Daniel: It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Daniel. Jin: Whoa, this is a nice looking house. Ley: It is indeed. Lire: All the butlers and maids seem very friendly. Amy: Maybe enduring their mistress' made them friendly. Ley: Hm, does someone want to sleep outside tonight? Amy: Oh, um... Just like their mistress, elegant and friendly... Ley: Anyways, I see a lot of new faces. Butler Daniel: Oh, well... Hahaha... ha... Butler Daniel: You know how it is, the longer they work, more likely that they will quit. Ryan: I guess they couldn't handle Ley's... Ley: It's not! Ley: Where's father? I don't see him. Ley: Same with Jeeves... Butler Daniel: Oh, uh... Butler Daniel: They just left due to something very urgent. Ley: Hmph! His daughter has come home after a long time away and he's not here? Arme: It's not like you told him you were coming. Butler Daniel: But since you are back, we will prepare a grand feast. Ley: What's the point of making it grand?... Ley: Prepare the usual. Ryan: Whoa! This is so good. Ronan: You're right, I want to ask the chef for their recipe! Ley: Fufu, this is nothing. Lire: But... do you hear something weird? Ley: Weird? What do you mean? Elesis: I don't know, I don't hear anything because of the music. Ryan: Now that you mention it, I think I hear something as well. Ronan: Is it something that can only be picked up by elven ears? Lire: Can I go and investigate this sound? Ley: You can. ---- Elesis: Ah! Why are you...? Arme: I sensed strange magic... Ley: There are a lot of magic spells applied in our mansion. Ley: It's not weird for you to sense magic here. Lass: I just heard something... Ronan: I heard it as well. Lire: Look, under the curtain. Ley: No way... Crimson River Servant: Lady Ley! Crimson River Servant: The New Hardliners came in to the mansion and... Crimson River Maid: ...the new servants that are currently working in the mansion are either fakes or traitors. Ley: What happened to father and Jeeves? Crimson River Servant: I am not sure, they were here just a moment ago... ???: We were found. Betrayers of the Mansion Description "Don't suplex indoors!" Dialogue Ley: You... how can you betray me?! Ley: I was so nice to you all... Crimson River Butler: Nice...? Crimson River Butler: I still can't forget the day you left me unconscious after performing a suplex on me. Ley: That was when I was young! Crimson River Maid: Since that ankle lock that one time, my ankles ache every morning now. Ley: Are there no fond memories of me? Crimson River Butler: Mm... Crimson River Maid: Hmm... Ley: Really? Nothing? Ryan: I guess you can't really fault them for betraying you. Arme: I guess it was only a matter of time. Ley: First, we have to find father and Jeeves. Ley: I'm sure they are still inside the mansion. ---- Lass: Over there.. Kyle: Ugh... Damn it... Cindy: Kyle, step aside, I'll fight. Kyle: ...... Arme: Kyle! Cindy! Cindy: Ah, you're here. Ryan: We'll save you, don't worry! To become stronger Description "How can I become stronger?" Dialogue Ryan: Kyle, are you alright? Kyle: I'm not hurt. Ronan: Kyle, I think it's best that you stay behind for the time being. Arme: Yeah, you're a Sword Saint, remember? Arme: You'll get your strength back soon. Kyle: ... I'm sorry. Kyle: I have become a burden to you all. Kyle: I'm really sorry. Elesis: Strength isn't the only way to wield a sword. Elesis: You can actually use the enemy's strength to attack them. Elesis: Unfortunately, you have no technicla skill as a swordsman. Lire: E-Elesis... Elesis: Of course, I'm sure you never had the chance to learn. Elesis: Grandiel was a great mage, not a swordsman. Kyle: ...... Kyle: How can I... Kyle: How can I become stronger? Elesis: ...... Elesis: Alright, I'll train you with a sword once we get out of here. Elesis: I'll work you until you drop so you better back out before you regret it. Kyle: That will never happen! Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story